kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider 1
is Takeshi Hongo, a superhero created by Shotaro Ishinomori (also the creator of Kikaider) who is a motorcycle-riding cyborg. Originally a very gifted person with an IQ of 600, Takeshi Hongo was captured by a terrorist group known as Shocker and altered into a wind powered cyborg with grasshopper like capabilities. Deciding to use his powers for good, Hongo fought against Shocker with help from others such as his mentor and father figure Tobei Tachibana, his trusted companion Kazuya Taki and his successor Hayato Ichimonji until finally defeating said organization as well as its successor. He later on appeared in sequels to his series as he helped others fight against evil. These people include Jiro himself as shown in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as Jiro, Ichiro, Kaiketsu Zubat and Inazuman helped the Riders fight Shocker. He has also teamed up with Jiro in some of the video games where they both appeared in, such as Super Hero Taisen, to the point where he once repaired Jiro when he was damaged. Crossovers with Kikaider and other media Kikaider 00 Novel An alternate Kamen Rider 1 from the Kikaider 00 Novel. He first appeared as a mysterious figure called Skull man (an obvious homage to Skull man) before eventually revealing himself to be Kamen Rider 1 (A.K.A Takeshi Hongo). Unlike other main characters that aren't directly from Kikaider who appeared in this novel, he wasn't an enemy to Rei in anyway. Let's Go Kamen Rider In this movie, Kamen Rider 1 and 2 were defeated by Shocker due to a mishap involving time travel. In the altered timeline, the Double Riders were defeated by the Shocker Greed which allowed Shocker to brainwash them and make them their loyal soldiers. This caused the Den-Liner crew and OOO (who were the ones responsible in the first place for the altered timeline) to try and fix their mistake. They soon met the original Riders who assisted them in stopping the Shocker Greed's birth. Despite their attempts, Shocker still managed to create the Shocker Greed which caused the timeline to seemingly remain unfixed. As it turned out however, one of the boys that the Den-liner crew brought with them to the past and couldn't bring back to the present undid the brainwashing allowing Hongo and Ichimonji to regain their former selves. Things turned even better when all the other Riders appeared with V3 stating that despite the timeline changing, the memories of others allowed them to return. They then defeated Shocker with Jiro, Ichiro, Kaiketsu Zubat and Inazuman assisting them in the battle. Video Games Super Hero Tactics Daidal's ambitions Tokusatsu Adventure Action Drama Super Hero Biographies Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kamen Rider 1 *'Height': 180 cm *'Weight': 70 kg *'High jump power': 15.3 m (at first)/ later on 25 m (35 m in some data) *R'unning speed': 100/1.5s In his original form, Kamen Rider 1 has the ability to hear at distances of 4 kilometers. He could break a meter thick tree trunk or a metal rod 10 cm thick with his Rider Chop. His Rider Kick had enough power to bend steel supports of buildings. Even when he wasn't fully transformed, this form was strong enough to withstand a 50 thousand volt electric shock. It is thinkable that becoming Kamen Rider 1 has granted him a degree of immortality and immunity to organic diseases, viruses, bacteria and poison due to becoming a cybernetic human. Unlike in his later forms, Hongo couldn't transform automatically at first, needing external wind to jump start the Typhoon's turbine and turn into his Rider form. That wind is generally generated by riding his bike, but it can also come from other sources, like an explosion that pushes hot wind towards the Typhoon belt. It was also shown that without wind or air, he wasn't able to retain said form. Later on, his body becomes more powerful through the battles he fought and upgrades which allows Hongo to transform instantly without needing external wind sources, allows him to retain his Rider form in airless places indefinitely, gives him enough power and durability to survive a subzero trap and even a nuclear bomb close range with no apparent damage, and gives Kamen Rider 1 the versatility for over 48 different techniques that can satisfy demands otherwise unattainable in his previous forms, giving Kamen Rider 1 the nickname ; this capability was later passed down to Kamen Rider V3. Transforming Kamen Rider 1's initial power source was the wind. To transform, Hongo originally speeds on his motorcycle, Cyclone, and leaps into the air, creating wind-pressure against his Typhoon belt. The pressure spins the wheel in the center of his belt which then activates the micro-nuclear engine and allows him to transform. Later on as he grew more powerful he learned to transform by absorbing the wind by himself (although he can still use any source of wind generated outside of his powers) thus getting rid of a major weakness. Like Kamen Riders 2 and V3, Kamen Rider 1 has a crippling weakness to the cold and can't transform properly when hit by absolute zero coldness as shown in episode 98 of his series. The "old" Rider did not have a shout or a pose when he transforms. Rider Transformation In his upgraded forms, Hongo slowly says "Rider Transformation" and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his left then rotates it up right, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose, the windmill on the Typhoon belt spins as burst of energy envelops him, transforming him into Kamen Rider 1. While the Windmill on his Rider belt spins, Hongo often leaps in the air, for better mobility. Notes Portrayal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Trivia *Apparently Hongo can play the guitar much like how Jiro can. External Links For more information on Takeshi Hongo, please go to Category:Hero Category:Kamen Riders